Generally, various consumer devices can include a cosmetic surface. The cosmetic surface can be a part of a cover, tag, case, housing, or other suitable item, and can include desirable features such as an even finish, feel, and texture. The cosmetic surface is sometimes disposed along a portion of a car, airplane, train, bicycle, motorcycle seat, handlebar/steering wheel, ski poles, tennis/squash racket, golf club, shoe, clothing, garment, and/or wearable component. As technology advances, such consumer devices are incorporating different components and/or mediums within the cosmetic surface to increase the functionality of the consumer devices. However, cosmetic surface materials used in covering or creating covers, tags, cases, housings, or other items can be relatively flexible and/or thin. Therefore, any component embedded therein can disrupt the overlying cosmetic surface and reduce a user's experience as compared to a more appealing surface. Moreover, increasing the thickness of the material to limit cosmetic surface disruption can increase overall bulk and further reduce a user's experience.